


I Am Not Ok With Stranger Things

by siriawho



Category: I Am Not Okay with This (TV 2020), Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:00:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siriawho/pseuds/siriawho
Summary: Dear diary, where the hell am I right now?
Relationships: Stanley Barber/Will Byers, Sydney Novak/Robin Buckley
Comments: 20
Kudos: 87





	1. Let's start

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there!  
> I highly suggest before reading this fanfiction to watch the new Netflix show called "I Am Not Ok With This" to get some references and understand more the characters.  
> English is not my first language, I hope you like it!

Dear diary, where the hell am I right now?  
I mean, I just killed my best friend's (whom I am secretely in love with) ex broyfriend in front of the whole school and it was quite traumatizing, when will I have a truce?  
Now I understand what my dad meant when he used to say that he felt that someone was following him, someone bad.  
I couldn't reconize the figure standing in front of me, which was wearing a large black coat that hided the mysterious figure's body.  
"Who are you? Should I be scared?" I aked terrified, hoping that they wouldn't notice.  
"They should be scared of you." Answered the creepy figure standing a few centimetres away, who owned aninhuman voice.  
In the blink of an eye, without even saying anything back, I found myself in a dark forest sunken in loneliness and surrounded by a dark halo that was slowly disappearing in th air.  
"Great, just what I needed." I whispered to myself.  
I tried to look for a possible way out of all of this, finding the silence satisfying after all the unfortunate events that I had to deal with because of my attitude towards other people, first of all with the people I love.  
"I wonder if Liam will miss me."  
After all he's my little brother and I love him, but at the same time his life would be in danger with my presence in it, just think about the tragic fate of Banana, the hedgehog.  
Probably my mother will miss me only out of necessity since I won't be able to take care of Liam anymore, that heartless bitch would rather make longer shifts at work instead of looking for me.  
Without a dubt Dina and Stan won't miss me, I always knew that I don't deserve their support, even more so after what I've done and all the pain that I've caused them.  
Losing myself in my thoughts I didn't notice that the view of the trees was pushed right into the background since at a few meters it was visible a medium-sidez building, kinda old styled, with a sign that said Arcade.  
"Oh well, after going through a day like this I wouldn't mind some videogames" once I said that I walked straight into the game center without knowing that I was going to find out some mysteries once I got inside.


	2. The Accident

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Syd will make new acquaintances and at the same time she’ll receive an unexpected visit.

Dear diary,

why do I don’t feel safe?

Oh right, just a few minutes ago a grotesque figure came to me teleporting me magically in an undetermined place, this might be the most valid cause.

The shiny lights coming from the games’ consoles were blinding me, after all it wasn’t a good idea entering.

Suddenly, I found a group of teenagers pushing me from behind making an exhausting mess by saying all at once “we’re so sorry” and “we didn’t mean to do that”.

“They’re just kids.” I said to myself, trying to control my instincts apparently murderous.

“No problem, be more careful next time.” I answered them, using a very calm and friendly tone.

“Oh thank goodness, I’m too young to go to prison!” Exclaimed a boy, member of the same group, with curly hair and a fun way of talking.

“People don’t go to prison for accidentally pushing a person, you idiot!” Argued back a guy next to him.

“You’re an idiot Lucas!”

“Enough!” Joined the argument a boy with dark hair with an attitude of a leader.

At this point I decided to break their conversation, I mean watching teenagers arguing wasn’t part of my plans when I came here.

“Since it’s all sorted, I think it’s time for me to go, so...“

“No, wait!” A redheaded girl interrupted me.

“Yes?” I answered somewhat confused.

“We wanna repay you, pick any game that you might like and we’ll buy you a token to play!”

“Really, you don’t have to, I don’t hold grudges or anything towards you...”

“I insist.” She interrupted me again.

“Why not! I always wanted to try one of these things.” I said pointing at one of the nearest consoles.

“So? Which game do you wanna play?” Asked intrigued one of them.

“I think I’m gonna pick...” 

“Syd?” I heard a familiar voice calling my name.

“It can’t be.” I whispered.

I turned around and saw the last person I was expecting to see.

“Stan?”


	3. A Prom To Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Accident, but by Stan’s point of view.

They say that prom is an experience to remember forever, memorable.  
Well, they kinda were right.  
Except for the fact that a girl unintentionally killed a guy by blowing his head off.  
People at prom certainly won’t forget easily that.  
It goes without saying that once Stan recovered from Brad’s punch and lifted his head up he was overwhelmed and highly confused.  
He immediately remembered about the latter taking Syd’s journal and looked desperately for it on the floor now covered in blood.  
He took a glance at it, but in a blink of an eye it wasn’t there anymore.  
Someone took it, but who was it?  
Right now wasn’t the right time to thing about this, Stan thought.  
Finally, he properly got up and ran away to look for his friend, scared that something bad happened to her. Or, maybe even worse, that she did something bad to herself because she felt guilty for what happened not long ago.  
“I have to find her” Stan said to himself still running through the streets.  
He reached the old bay of town and saw something moving, and he did as well.  
He felt like his own body was levitating, and all of a sudden he was on the floor, again.  
Although this time he wasn’t at school, not at all.  
He was in the woods, but something felt different.   
He couldn’t place his finger on it.  
Having no other choice, the boy started walking until he found the end of it and was welcomed by a sign that said “Arcade”.  
“I hope someone will tell me where I got myself into” Stan said out loud, desperate to get to the bottom of this whole nightmare.  
Once he reached the front door he opened his mouth in shook, no words coming out of his mouth.  
When he recovered, the first thing he said was:   
“Syd?”


	4. What are you doing here?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Stan? What are you doing here?”
> 
> “What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?”

Syd couldn’t believe her own eyes.

Was this all in her head?

It must have been, I mean how many times in life you find out to have supernatural powers, kill a guy, found yourself in the past and on top of all of this meet here your best friend within a week?

At the very least I can consider myself as a special girl, lucky me.

“Stan? What are you doing here?”

“What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?”

“I asked first!”

“I don’t think that right now is the right time to argue considering that well let’s see...oh right, we both got teletransported who knows where without a way out!” 

Stan’s anxiety was fairly obvious to the naked eye, the poor boy barely accepted the rejection of his crush apparently in love with her best friend, and let’s say that this series of unfortunate events didn’t cheer up his mood.

At all.

“You’re right Stan, as always” Syd tried to confort him by giving him a friendly pat on his shoulder.

He couldn’t repress his emotions anymore so he just ceded to them, starting to cry and throwing himself into the girl’s arms, which she held on tight while whispered words of encouragement.

“Please forgive me, I didn’t wanna make a scene in front of everybody” he said once he realized that he was the main attraction between the people standing in that arcade. 

“Don’t be ridiculous now, when did I ever cared about other people’s opinion? Not to mention that I’ve never seen this guys in my life” Syd ended her speech giggling, causing some laughs to spill from the boy at the same time.

“Ehm guys...I don’t wanna ruin the moment, but there are still two tokens available for Street Fighter, are you interested?” suggested the redhead kid.

Both Syd and Stan looked at each other with the same intensity in their eyes, ready to challenge each other as a way of escaping from all of their misadventures just for a bit, not knowing however that were approaching some horrifying news.


	5. The Byers’

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maine, 1986
> 
> The newly Byers’ residence was uncharacteristically quiet, considering the many horrendous events that occurred to them, especially to the younger member of the family.

Maine, 1986

The newly Byers’ residence was uncharacteristically quiet, considering the many horrendous events that occurred to them, especially to the younger member of the family.

Speaking of the latter, once he got to his new home he was ready to be bored and lonely all the time now that the Party was away from him.

Not that he got to spend much time with them since the Demogorgon came back anyway.

However, now that he was away from his apparently-more-than-a-platonic-friend Mike (he’s still not sure about that), he couldn’t deny that he was glad of not seeing El (his new stepsister?) and him exchange spit all the time.

Like, really glad.

The spare time they had helped them to create a beautiful friendship between Will and El, one that had no secrets.

Well, almost no secrets, but you get the point.

Which leads us to this point, both Joyce and Jonathan working and the younger kids drawing while lying on the bed.

“What are you drawing?” the girl asked curiously.

“Oh this? It’s just a sketch, it’s nothing” Will replied taking a look at his own drawing.

It was the face of a pale curly headed boy, with soft features and a warm smile. 

He looked—

“Beautiful!” exclaimed El, making him blush.

“Thank you, but it’s really nothing special” the boy touched his neck on embarrassment, weirdly feeling a spark there as if there was a presence.

Could it be—?

“No, it can’t be it. We fought the Demogorgon and Hopper died while closing the gate. I’m just being paranoid” convinced himself, still sad about the though of him dying for them. 

Apparently he must have done something with his facial expressions, because now El was looking at him with concern in her eyes, holding his hands tightly.

“Hey Will, look at me. You’re safe, it can’t hurt you. We defeated it and the gate is closed. You don’t have to worry anymore” she reassured him, looking at him intensely as trying to prove a point.

“Yeah, you’re right. I don’t know why I was anxious, maybe I’m just tired. I’ve been having bad dreams recently keeping me awake.” 

“What kind of bad dreams?” 

“I can’t really remember them, but every time I woke up in the morning I keep feel someone watching me, like a dark mysterious figure. I know, it’s stupid, I shouldn’t have told—“

“It’s not stupid, I’ve been feeling watched too.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

“How come have you never said anything?”

“You never said anything either.”

“I—okay fine, you’re right, but we need to do something about it. Have you tried to get in contact with this thing?” 

“No, I still haven’t got my powers back, I’m useless” El whispered the last sentence, looking down with shame.

“Hey, don’t say that. You’re the bravest person I know, with or without powers!” exclaimed Will.

“Thanks Will, you’re the best” and with that she hugged him, completely forgetting about the current issue.

Said issue was looking at them outside the window, standing still thinking about the next move.


	6. New Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dear diary,
> 
> I should really stop doing that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who’s back!  
> Happy new year, I highly doubt someone will read this, but if you are thank you so much!  
> I already have more chapters ideas ready to be written down, so I guarantee you this time I won’t disappear.  
> Or will I?

Dear diary,

I should really stop doing that.

I don’t even know who has you right now, what’s the point of all this? 

I guess I just got so used to it that now I feel like there’s someone inside my brain reading my journey.

Well, I wouldn’t mind some advice.

Great, now I’m arguing with my own head, I’m officially going insane. I saw that coming from that moment at the party. 

I wonder if I’ll get arrested if me and Stan somehow manage to find our way home. 

Am I going to spend the rest of my life locked in a cage? Is that the reason dad killed himself, the fear of hurting everyone constantly without meaning to was too unbearable?

“EARTH TO SYD!” yells Stan, waving both hands towards my face in order to get my attention.

“What?”

“I’ve been talking to you for ten minutes now and I was expecting a reply, but you looked distant. Are you okay?”

It was a stupid question. Stan knew that she wasn’t okay, and neither was him. 

“No, I’m not okay Stan, but right now it’s not the right time to talk about our emotions. We need a plan to go back home, and please no explosions this time.”

“It’s never the right time to talk about emotions with you.” the boy whispered to himself, and before Syd had the chance to reply he kept talking.

“I propose to follow those kids and see if they can lead us somewhere close to home. Something tells me that they can help us.”

A gentle tap on his shoulder caught his attention, and when he turned around he was face to face with the redhead from the Arcade.

“I’m sorry to interrupt, I was looking for you to ask you to play another round, and I couldn’t help to hear that you got lost. We can help you find your way home!” 

“Thank you so much, we owe you!”

“Don’t mention it, now follow me and my friends. Guys, hurry up!”

The three kids rushed to them, complaining about a rematch that didn’t take place like they intended to. 

Syd couldn’t help but ask where they were going, looking around herself hoping to find a magic way out of there. 

Not that they weren’t nice company or the place was bad. 

It was quite fun getting her head out of the gutter for a little, but she knew that she had to stay away from everyone as much as possible since she can’t seem to control at all her powers.

At this point she thinks she will never be able to control them.

“The Byers.” replied the younger girl.

Who the fuck were the Byers now?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like to see more of this story or if you have some suggestions to give me!

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment if you'd like to see more of this story or if you have some suggestions to give me!


End file.
